


Eden's First Day

by SkyHighDisco



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: First day training, Friendship, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHighDisco/pseuds/SkyHighDisco
Summary: English version. Depicts Hazard's first Real Madrid training. Croatian version is also up, link is in the end notes! Translation for a very curious, very dedicated, and very brave friend!
Relationships: Eden Hazard & Luka Modrić, Eden Hazard & Sergio Ramos, Eden Hazard & Toni Kroos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Eden's First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarnivalOfRust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalOfRust/gifts).



> [Croatian version + notes!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509483)

1He froze.

2The champion of Belgian football turned to stone in front of the lockeroom’s entrance.

3The sounds that were coming from the inside injected more fear into him than when he’s spent sleepless nights over the fateful decision. Still under the official jersey of blue Chelsea. He had to admit he knew why. They speak French in Lille, so he fitted there with no problem. His first serious club. He learned English fast in Chelsea and quickly became the club’s pet.

4Real Madrid is something else. Distant. Hot.

5Spanish.

6Eden can only say ‘ _Hala Madrid_ ’ from Spanish.

7And every footballer knows how important good communication on the pitch is. First day of training isn’t an exception or an excuse.

8Eden swallows. He only hoped that his new captain won’t turn into a bull if Eden interprets something wrong. He has seen how that wolf behaves when he’s angry and Eden would be very glad when he wouldn’t find himself on the other side of his horns.

9He isn’t the only newbie this season, just as he isn’t the only newbie this season who has no idea of Spanish. Luka Jović is also here. The attacker from Eintracht where he has been loaned to.

10But Jović is a completely different caliber. Nothing is readable from his passive face. Eden knew the players of that type. They were self-claimed hotshots who considered the foreign club to be exclusively business and didn’t put themselves into the situation to particularly stick out in the locker room or on the bench.

11So much for his help.

12Looks like he’ll have to lean entirely on Thibaut’s help for starters.

13His heart jumps to his heels when two very lively young men run past him, patting his shoulder and yelling some terms in a language Eden didn’t manage to recognize whether it was Spanish or Portuguese.

14Rodrygo and Vinicius Junior. He could handle the kids, Hazard thought, slowly entering after them on slow feet. He has three of those at home, after all.

15And he feels like one.

16He feels like a child on first day of school.

17 _Just think about the wife and kids_ , is Hazard’s eternal mantra. _Natacha and the kids, that’s all that matters._

18Easier said than done.

19He didn’t even lower the training bag when Casemiro runs up to him and starts babbling something in Spanish with an enthusiasm much too big for Eden’s confused and frightened brain. He freezes and steps back, and his eyes bulge out of their sockets. He starts frantically roam them around in search of Thibaut, which didn’t stop the Brazilian at all.

20 _Wife and kids wife and kids wife and kids_

21Luckily, one of God’s favorite RPG players, Luka Modrić, jumps to his aid and orders the overly affectionate Brazilian to stop scaring the rookies. Like magic. Casemiro’s smile sinks into the expression of concern when he realized the impression he was leaving.

22“Sorry”, stutters the Brazilian now with a completely different tone of voice than before. The word shivers on his lips, like the basis of the globally known English word is brittle. He repeats it several times and with each next one comes a dose of bigger confidence.

23The older midfielder sends him off with a Spanish phrase with no particular meaning to Eden and with an apologetic smile, Casemiro skips off to his place, searching for the next target for his enthusiasm.

24“Sorry about him”, Luka explains to him in an English with a specifically strong accent. “He’s always like that. Pepito was there before him. This one is just a successor.”

25“I noticed”, Eden nods and shifts the toiletry bag in a hand on which shoulder hung the bag, and holds out the right hand at the other midfielder. “And before we indulge, if I may only say that I’m glad we finally meet on the same side.”

26Modrić’s eyebrows jump up in surprise. In a heartful, excited sense lacking any judgement.

27“Pleasure is mine”, says Luka, shaking his hand. Then he leans in closer and whispers behind a conspiratorial hand, “And if one of those layabouts bothers you, just tell me.”

28“That’s not what I’m worried about”, Eden says and dips his head forward; if he was speaking a little quieter, Luka wouldn’t hear him at all.

29Modrić quirks the edge of his lips into a smile again. “Does the great capricious Eden Hazard fear a challenge?” No judgement again. Only a bit of supportive banter.

30Eden accepts it like that.

31“More of what they will bring.”

32“Don’t be ridiculous. Chelsea wouldn’t be Chelsea without you. And don’t tell anyone I said it, it could be interpreted in a wrong way.”

33Eden only manages to answer with a weak laugh because Luka is dragged from his vicinity by his adopted son, Rodrygo.

34Do only Brazilians make problems in Real’s locker room, is the first in the row of questions Eden would like to hear an answer to.

35He goes to his place and swallows a little when he sees the number of the jersey. He’s seen it before on media conference. He wore it at presentation at Bernabeu, where he had shot first balls at the benches full of fans. It seems like seeing number seven hasn’t gotten any easier each time. It’s a huge responsibility. Especially if he bears in mind who wore it before him. And with that, with all due respect, he doesn’t mean Mariano.

36Nacho spots him first. A long-term member of Real. Whom English is as good as ax is at swimming. But the warm smile he gave to Hazard and a small “hola” were enough. Eden and Nacho knew that. Eden knew the soul of a man he was and hoped to learn to maneuver Spanish as soon as possible so he can endulge into a leisure conversation with the said Spaniard.

37To Eden’s other side sat an entirely different story. A man of stone, a kaiser, a baron, someone they call ‘Iceman’ because of his cold exterior — generally known as spoiled from the side of the Spanish. The German who has lost the power of his shield of steel under the merciless assaults of affectionate Spanish and Brazilians and those alike.

38Eden greets him with a nod, not knowing how to approach a man whose monologues written on social media are familiar like the front pocket while in reality he was a complete stranger.

39Miraculously, Kroos opens the verbal part of communication.

40“Did you know how close you are to me?”

41Mortified, Eden flinches and quickly slides to the right on the bench, trying to do so without it being suspicious to Nacho.

42This throws Toni into a wave of suppressed chuckles. “Not like that”, he explains. “Your new house. Here in Madrid. You are less than a hundred meters from us.”

43Oh.

44“Ah”, says Eden stupidly. Blinks even more stupidly. “Really?”

45After a brief conversation followed by dressing up, another pleasant surprise has been discovered — their children are going to the same school. It turns out that besides that there are many more things they had in common, but the final call for the training sounded off and an already familiar uniform was enveloping Eden like a fresh cloak.

46“I hope it isn’t too direct, but… would you and your family like to come over to our place for the weekend?” asks Toni, standing up and offering Eden a hand to pull him to his feet. “So the kids can meet. Jessica has excellent dinner ideas.”

47Eden doesn’t remember how he answered from such happiness.

48He was so happy he didn’t even get worked up after running. Thibaut was there, but he was a bit grouchy. Mumbled only something about being killed by a migraine. He didn’t talk to Eden much, but it was alright because Eden ran with Toni so they can arrange the plan for the weekend in more detail.

49After that their paths split after all.

50Eden had always liked Kroos. He liked him even more now.

51But he didn’t feel neither as courageous nor as suicidal as Kroos to enter the circle of Spaniards.

52So he joined the ‘club’.

. . .

53Rondo went fine. Eden even had fun. As the novices, Jović and he got an honorable place inside the circle to chase the ball first. Some odd excitement boiled inside Eden. No sign of anything similar was on Jović’s face. Eden chased the ball viciously and nearly crashed into Varan at some point. The tall Frenchman turned him with hands on his shoulders. He inserts jokingly that he was trying too hard. That he should just surrender and keep eyes on the ball.

54Good advice for somebody two years younger than him. An advice Eden had known since long ago.

55In the end Hazard steals the ball from Vinicius. The young Brazilian throws his head back and laughs out loud even as nothing was funny firsthand. He hops into the middle and clasps Hazard’s hand along the way. The contrast between him and Luka Jović wasn’t just in the appearance, but the amount of energy which did (or didn’t) radiate out of them.

56Eden looks around to survey the situation in the other group.

57Isco and Lucas Vázquez were provocatively jumping around Toni who wasn’t investing much effort to defend himself, but the look on his face said it was a daily routine. He was attempting to remove Lucas’ hands off his shoulders while from the front he was sharing arguments with Isco, index finger lifted in the air. Judging by the bearded Spaniard’s wide grin, he wasn’t getting very far. But in the end, they left him alone.

58“Don’t get fooled by his Germaniness”, Benzema whispers to Eden in French, motioning at the German. “Toni Kross dances better than anyone in this club.”

59Similar to Vinicius, Eden bursts out laughing. For the first time that day.

. . .

60Young Martin Ødegaard is all too happy to have finally met him in person. Teh wunderkind chatted him up in the queue for sprint and shoot. He's asking a ton of questions and Eden isn't sure if they are answerable and should he be the one to answer them. However, the Norwegian representative wasn't leaving him too much choice.

61He got himself chatted up so unprofessionally that from the other queue, the Madrid captain barks a word. It was too sudden and too loud, but its purpose has been obvious: to snap Eden's head out of the clouds. 

62Eden only manages to discern it was a very tense Sergio Ramos before he rushed to score a bit clumsy goal (thank God he is good at what he does, otherwise the entire goal would be a null) and ran back full sprint.

63His sprint must've been the result of short-termed nervousness because in under two seconds he has nearly passed Isco, the last one in the row. He left skid marks in the grass in an effort to stop.

64“Are you alright, man?” Isco asks. He holds out a hand, but doesn’t touch him. An invisible barrier until they’ve known each other better. Eden wouldn’t mind a physical comfort, but he didn’t want to come out as desperate, nor did it seem to him any actual consolation was needed.

65Evidently without enough lingual knowledge to have arguments with him like Kroos, Eden only nods. “I am.”

66And that was it.

67He refuses to accept Martin’s apology. Convinced him it wasn’t his fault. The fault was only Eden’s. He is older.

68He tried to convince himself it wasn’t the end of the world on the horizon. Matter of fact, it has only just begun.

69After the exercise, Modrić approaches him again.

70“You’ll have to forgive him. He’s a bit more intense than normal”, he says while they went off for another round of running to the other side of the pitch. “Not only because of the season that could’ve been better.” The older midfielder pauses briefly, hesitant. “It would be good if you didn’t mention this around, but his wife wants them to have another child. She told him that this morning.”

71“Oof”, Eden breathes, not knowing what else to say since Natacha never suggested him anything like that the morning before the training.

72There was obviously something else in Eden’s eyes because the Croat reads him like a book. “Sergio is courageous and loyal”, he says. “A bit controversial. But the only thing he wants is the strength of this team. You can never be too bold.”

73“This is the club you have to survive with something more than boldness in”, Eden replies, knowing the expectations and sniper-esque criteria are much sharper here than in Chelsea. He knows he’s right and has spent many a night since the initial offer thinking about how horrible an idea this could be. A horrible idea he would be insane to refuse.

74“Just be the best you can be”, says Luka whilst walking away towards the bench with the neon vests. “Which I shouldn’t be telling you at all because you already are, and I’m not your mentor.”

75“Oh. Well, that’s alright, then”, hiccups Eden, smiling halfway. “Can I have your number ten, then?”

76Modrić turns around and throws him a thin smile. “That _is_ a bit too bold.”

77Hazard didn’t care.

78He felt less intense than when he had first arrived.

. . .

79They played the matches.

80It hasn’t struck Eden until then how humid and odd the day is. The beginning of autumn was in sight, but the end of summer was still tugging its bit towards itself. Hence, the pressure was impossible.

81Changing direction like a gazelle, like he was usually capable of, has shown to be much harder than usual.

82Battle for the finale of the 2018 World Cup has been lead in similar conditions. The battle for the third place was a bit easier, but the lack of air in lungs is still buried somewhere uncomfortably in the depths of Eden’s mind.

83Thinking was even harder. Eden was sweating in the neon vest thrown over the jersey and familiar weight in the lungs disrupted the rhythm of his run.

84Humidity in the air, unfortunately, doesn’t only apply to air. The grass was sticky and slippery. Eden made a split twice already. One of them was crucial for the opposing goal. Twice he was too slow in taking over the ball and it zipped straight past him. He didn’t manage to turn around and Marcelo was already carrying it farther on the side.

85He’s slow and laggard. The Earth as if was spinning against him, which is absurd because Earth turns with the speed of 460 meters per second. He had no idea what point he was making with this, but it definitely had nothing to do with Earth’s rotation.

86While he was thinking about Earth like that, he misses another opportunity to snatch the ball, this time from Casemiro the tank.

87A well familiar bark of a wolf frustrated by his wife’s fad from this morning explodes from somewhere. Mixed with instructions of the assistant coaches. Eden coughs a sudden exhale and quickly shakes his head to wake himself up.

88A thought comes to Eden that he could talk with his new captain. Perhaps all the man needs is to talk to somebody about it. It would definitely make him feel better.

89Eden needs some luck. He didn’t exactly kick ass today. He didn’t show a whiff of the spectacular transfer everybody’s been talking about. New surroundings is one of many excuses not admitted in the world of professional football. But, you can never have enough luck.

90The end is approaching. Eden shifts his brain into fifth gear and analyzes the balls’ trajectory between Karim’s legs.

91Very quickly they tell him everything he needs to know.

92Like Patrick Swayze, Eden smoothly slides both feet under the Frenchman’s legs and the ball finds itself in front of his shoes.

93He chases it capriciously and effortlessly. He rounds Carvajal, Rodrygo, Vázquez and Asensio with the moves which left the players with two seconds late reaction. He shoots the ball in a gentle arch which lands straight before Isco's legs where he'd intended it to. Isco easily taps it into the net.

94Eden doesn't even look back. He immediately makes to return to the starting position.

95The wolf didn't bark anymore.

96It was the last goal that day.

97Several hits later, a whistle goes off. The second match is over. Eden grips his knees to restore his breath. He sees Thibaut already retreating towards the main building. He's rubbing his temples. On the other side of the scale, Vinicius and Ødegaard are by the side, head-throwing the ball between each other.

98Eden is tired. More tired than he would usually be, and it has nothing to do with areal pressure. He follows the others, trying not to sag.

99He tries to drown out the voices of his new colleagues under the shower and lets the boiling water stream over his short-haired head, burning his skin. He leans a hand against the wall and closes his eyes. Feels a familiar pressure of a migraine against the sinuses. Waits until the last voice disappears and the hissing of the showers except his own stops. By then his skin has turned red under the hot stream.

100He pats himself down with a towel.

101And thank goodness he’s wrapped the towel around his waist.

102And thank goodness he’s wrapped it firmly.

103He opens the compartment door and jumps as if struck by lightning.

104Not two meters away from him in full height, stands Sergio Ramos. Eden notices from this close he’s half a head taller. He doesn’t blink. His body is covered in permanent ink into countless shapes, drawings and words. His gaze isn’t far in nature from explosive barks he nudged Eden around the field.

105He is also buck naked. No towel.

106Eden, standing practically naked at the shower compartment entrance, honestly frets for his life.

107“I, uh, what?!” he stutters, crossing his arms over his ribs. It’s the sudden change in temperature, he convinces himself.

108“Why are you here?” asks Ramos. He doesn’t blink.

109“What?” parrots Eden stupidly.

110“Why did you come to this club?”

111 _Wife and kids wife and kids wife and kids_

112“I, uh…”

113Staring.

114“Well… I got a contract offer and—”

115“I don’t care about the fucking contract”, Ramos cuts him off. “I’m asking why you’ve come.”

116Eden freezes. Again. Only this time it isn’t about the first steps towards the new full locker room, but rather about facing a single man. Eden’s brain breaks like Maserati MC12. His muscles stiffen. He doesn’t know if he’s breathing.

117And suddenly everything clears out like steam. Clear as the lake under the crystal ice.

118“Because I’m tired of static”, he hears himself say. “Because mobility is a part of the football. And mobility has nothing to do with loyalty. Loyalty needs to be earned.”

119Ramos stared and the air between the two could be cut through with a knife. Hazard suddenly missed the hissing of the shower. At least something to end this suspenseful silence. And that unreadable, piercing stare.

120 _Blink already!_

121Ramos lifts his hand. Eden impulsively prepares for a slap and surprises himself with not flinching.

122But the large hand lands on his shoulder. Eden all but jumps out of his skin. Don’t look down. He chooses to observe a calligraphic cluster of letters saying “Alejandro” on the hand’s forearm.

123Ramos presses his lips together, gaze pointed somewhere on Eden’s chest. That pressure automatically reflects on a hand on Eden’s shoulder and the Belgian blindly searches for the edge of his towel to convince himself it’s still there.

124Ramos looks at him dead in the eye. Eden swallows.

125“You are good”, he says. “You know it, I know it. You don’t need me to remind you of that. Do you?”

126Not a very convenient thing to say when there’s more skin than cloth between them.

127Eden vigorously shakes his head.

128“I expect you to give your best. Nothing more, nothing less. You’re no less in a team now than you were in England. Understood?”

129“Yes, captain.”

130A sharp, single nod. “Good.”

131Eden hoped the story ends there, but the hand on the shoulder moves to the back of his neck for another clap.

132“You know how good you are.”

133Eden doesn’t know how he managed to nod with a weak smile instead of screaming, but he’s proud of himself.

134Finally, Ramos backs away and goes towards the exit.

135But Eden’s mouth just have to tempt fate.

136“Captain!”

137Ramos turns around.

138Eden licks his lips.

139“Don’t be afraid. You’ll be a great father. You already are.”

140 _Oh, no. Oh, what the hell has he done, that’s none of his business, and now he’s completely screwed it up, oh God oh what now he’s going to kill him- -_

141Ramos smiles genuinely. “Thank you.”

142Eden exhales through a smile; he had no idea he held his breath. He felt lightheaded. Maybe hot water hit him in the head.

143“And Eden?”

144“Yes?”

145“The name’s Sergio”, he winks and clicks his tongue before walking off.

146Eden hopes the towel hid how much his knees buckled… and something else…


End file.
